Go Back to Her
by Muldoon22
Summary: An alternate take after the scene between Clark and Chloe. An unlikely person helps Clark see the error in his ways. Chlark. AU.


He left her there, sobbing and clutching onto her stomach, lost for words. Everybody she knew, Jimmy, Davis, Lois and now Clark were gone. She was now all alone when she needed someone the most.

He left out of guilt. Guilt for not saving Jimmy or Davis. He thrust full responsibility on himself and blamed his human nature for holding him back from becoming the best hero he could be. So he embraced his Kryptonian side fully, and pushed everyone including Chloe away.

He stepped out of the Watchtower and into the black of the night. He took a deep breath and prepared to speed away. Suddenly, a blue and white light enveloped his form. It burst lighter and soon the light and Clark were gone from the street, leaving only the faint rumblings of the city behind.

He found himself on a dirt road, a road he guessed was somewhere in Smallville. It was now daytime and very warm. "_Did I teleport?" _he asked himself. He looked at his attire and saw he was no longer wearing his jet black clothes, rather a red and white checkered flannel shirt and blue jeans. This was normally clothes he'd wear while working on the farm. He was slowly trying to figure out what was happening.

"Has everything I taught you been forgotten, Clark?" The voice made Clark freeze in his spot. It had been so long since he heard that voice. Slowly, he turned to see the voice's host. Jonathan Kent walked towards him, two spades in his hands.

"Dad?" Clark asked.

"How many times did I tell you the importance of human emotion? How to react in times of great devestation? I taught you to always be there for the ones you care the most about, the ones you love, son. I never taught you to turn your back."

"It's not about abandoning my loved ones. My-"

Jonathan tossed him one of the spades. "Come on, we got to shovel out the cow manure. It's becoming an eyesore."

Jonathan walked past Clark, headed towards an open field. Clark remained where he stood, confused about his father's sudden change in priority.

Jonathan turned back towards Clark. "I know, son, it's a literally and metaphorically shitty job, but someone has to do it." He said with a slight grin.

Clark hesitated, but soon followed Jonathan into the cow pasture.

They were out digging for about 15 minutes. Clark put his spade into the grass and looked at his father.

"I've missed you."

Jonathan stopped as well and looked at his son.

"I've missed you too, Clark. But i'm not the major thing here."

"That confuses me, though. Why are you here? Where am I?"

"I guess i'm here to act as your voice of reason. And where we're at, i'm not so sure." His tone became more solemn.

"You're wrong about yourself, Clark. Disregarding your human nature won't help."

"I have no choice. My attachment to humanity is holding me back."

"Dammit, Clark, you always have a choice!" Jonathan said, evidently frustrated as he tossed his spade to the ground. "Your feelings or your attachments aren't stopping you, they are helping to mould you into a man of two worlds, two ideologies. And with that, he'll one day become the greatest hero this world will ever know. Without both halves of yourself, your humanity and your Kryptonian heritage, you and the world will never see the potential you can achieve."

Jonathan picked his spade back up and Clark looked down at the ground.

"Chloe needs you. She is losing everyone around her and she cannot add you to that group. Not after what she's experienced."

"She doesn't need me, dad. Hell, she's better off without-"

"She's pregnant, Clark."

Jonathan's revelation nearly floored Clark. "Pregnant? With Jimmy's baby?"

"You know fine well it's yours."

Clark thought back a few weeks prior to Jimmy's death.

"_He left me, Clark. He said marrying me was the worst mistake he ever made."_

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it, Chlo. He just needs to take some time for himself."_

"_He did mean it, Clark. I've screwed with that boy too many times. He's not coming back."_

"_Trust me, he will one day. He'll realize leaving you was a terrible mistake. You are totally worth coming back to."_

_She looked up at him, tears glazed in her eyes._

"_Hug me, Clark. I really need one right now."_

_He obliged and took her into his arms. They stayed like that for a little while until she broke off and kissed him. He didn't try to break it off. He enjoyed the feeling._

_Their actions quickly escalated and by the time morning came, they were laying in his bed, her arm lay across his chest. _

"_This can just be between us, right?" she asked._

"_Of course. Our little secret." He replied with a wink._

_She smiled and nuzzles her head against his and closed her eyes once more_

Clark snapped out of his flashback and was again looking at his father.

"Now you see why see needs you?"

"How did you even know?"

"Well, Clark, once you pass on, you get an inside glimpse of what was and will be."

Clark nodded. "So this place, is it heaven?"

Jonathan. "Well, to some it might. For me it's a place to be at eternal peace. But for you now, it's the logical part of your sub-conscious. And i'm sure you now know the path you must take."

"I do."

Jonathan embraced his son in a hug. "Never let go of who you are, Clark. It's what makes you..human."

Jonathan backed away, with a smile. "Go to her."

Soon the blue-white light surrounded Clark once more and he went back to reality.

He was back standing in front of the Watchtower, maybe about the same time after he left. He turned around and dashed back into the building.

Chloe had stayed where she stood for a few moments after Clark left. She finally brought herself to walk back up the stairs to the small room she slept in. Just as she was about to ascend, a gust of wind blew across her back. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She knew it was Clark, but she didn't quite want to look at him at the moment. Eventually she brought herself to turn and look at him standing in the doorway.

"I thought you left." She said, the hurt and sadness in her voice evident.

Clark didn't respond.

"Kal." She said, remembering he informed her Clark Kent was dead, "I really don't feel up to talking right now."

Clark approached her and, to her surprise, locked her into a hug.

"I'm not Kal. It's Clark. Clark Kent isn't dead, nor will he be for the foreseeable future."

Tears slid down Chloe's face.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I'm never going to leave you again."

They broke off the hug and Clark held her hands in his.

"I will be here for you. You and our child."

Chloe eyes widened. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Let's say I had a moral epiphany. It opened my eyes wider than yours just did."

Chloe held back a chuckle.

"In order to become the hero i'm destined to be, I must remain a child of two worlds. If not, that hero will never exist."

"In my opinion, you already are that hero. You proved that by coming back."

She kissed him full on the lips. Afterwards, he picked her up.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"Likewise, Clark Kent."

He smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sped out of the room.

**Two Years Later**

The Daily Planet was busy as every reporter in the room got ready for the Christmas edition. Afterwards, the staff party was to commence. Chloe had been proofreading Gil Friesen's article about a man dressed as a bat in Gotham when Clark bustled into the room, carefully carrying a stack of coffee trays.

"Alright, coffee orders, coffee orders, can't hold on too much longer!" Staff immediately flocked to him and began pulling out cups of hot liquid until Clark was clutching only two.

"I take it those are ours?" Chloe asked.

"Yup. Plus a bottle of juice for Jonathan. Where is he, anyway?"

"Over there, playing with Lois and Cat." she said, turning and pointing to Lois's desk, where Jonathan sat on top of, playing peekaboo with her.

"You know, we should stop bringing him here, not a very suitable enivroment for a kid of one."

"He'll be two soon, and what's wrong with this-"

"FOR CHRIST SAKES, STEVE, GET THE GODDAMN STORY RIGHT OR MY BOOT WILL BE HALFWAY UP YOUR ASS FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFE!" Editor Perry White yelled after a fleeing reporter running back to his desk.

"I stand corrected." Chloe said, letting out a small laugh.

"Mom said she'd be more than happy to watch him while we work."

"Clark, she may live in kansas again, but she lives out in Hutchinson, that's almost a 5 hour drive."

"Which to me is 5 seconds."

"Point taken."

Chloe leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his reciprocated this action and placed his head on top of hers. He smiled to himself and glanced over at their son, who was now being held up in the air by Cat. _If I had left, none of this would have existed, _he thought to himself.

Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Kent."

"And a Happy New Year, Mrs. Kent." he replied, kissing her full on the lips. It probably would have lasted longer when..

"KENTS! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR OFFICE PDA, WE GOT A VERY TIGHT DEADLINE. CLARK, GET THAT MALL SANTA ROBBERY REPORT ON MY DESK PRONTO, AND CHLOE, YOU AND GIL FINISH THE CHRISTMAS PARADE BYLINE. AND WHERE IS THAT NEW PHOTOGRAPHER, WHAT'S HIS NAME, BUTLER?!"

"I think Wyatt is in the developing room." Chloe answered.

"DAMMIT. THAT BOY'S GONNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK. GREAT CAESAR'S GHOST!" And Perry stalked off in search of Wyatt. Clark and Chloe broke off their embrace.

"We'll have more time for this later, hubby." Chloe said, referring to him by her neew nickname for him before shuffling off into the bustling newsroom.

Clark looked on after her, smiling to himself.

_Yup, definetly made the right choice._


End file.
